eurionfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Pacan Civil War
The Second Pacan Civil War is a war that is the result of the First Pacan civil war when the nationalist government was overthrown and a democratic government was installed much to the disliking of the many tribes and clans present in the country. Prelude New Government The new government that was installed after the first civil war was a democratic one under Zhizdak Zequo, the new president of the Union of Paca. His government would implement new policies to modernise Paca. This would result in the destruction of many tribes still living in Paca. Many people did not want this including the powerfull clans of Paca. They wanted to stick to the old ways of the country. The government also seeked to join the Eurion Alliance wich would introduce Paca to a lot more of international influcence, which was also against the will of the clans and tribes who wanted to stay far away from foreign influences. When the governemtn announced that the plans were set into motion the clans took action and showed that they were not okay with this effectively starting the second Pacan civil war. Conflict Fall of major cities In the first weeks of the civil war the major cities of Dataset, Dbaka, Kigota and Khaisa fell to the rebel groups who were more in number and better armed that the government forces. The few alliance forces still stationed in the country for peacekeeping and training of government forces were not able to hold the clans of and were massacered. Many government troops were also slaughtered but many were able to retreat to the city of Akavu in the south east of the country. Alliance invasion (1999-2000) The alliance debated for an intervention in the country but the fact that the rebels controlled 85% of the country made an conventional invasion next to impossible. An alternative proposal was made to covertly insert special forces in the country and link up with remaining government troops. This proposal was accepted. Less than a week later 4 special forces teams were airlifted from Aramei and Zaobar in zero-visibility conditions by helicopters. They linked up with the government forces around Khaisa. Within a few weeks the government forces, with the assistance from the alliance, captured several key positions to take the city back. With the complete south in the hands of government forces the alliance could finally launch the invasion of the country. Alahana, lakaii, Paxallex, Aresene, Kedossia and Aramei were the first alliance members to join the invasion. The government of Paca and its alliance allies drove the rebels from power and built military bases near major cities across the country. But most rebels retreated from the large cities and towns scattering over the country. Insurgency (2000 - 2008) Most of the rebels layed low over the majority of 2000 and 2001 with a very low frequency of attacks. After these 2 years, in 2003 the rebels started to reorganize and started to attack isolated outposts. Over this year the attacks gradually increased in frequency gradually gaining confidence and experience to hit bigger targets. The 3 years they were in hiding they trained in guerilla warfare and were able to increase their member pool from about 5,000 clanmembers to an estimated 14,000. Then in 2004 the rebels attacked from the north and captured Dbaka. Rebel fighters began building up forces and decided to make a stand there. The alliance decided to focus efforts on the north where the majority of the rebels were located while many FOB's across the country were still regularly experiencing small skirmishes and many improvised explosives meaning that the rebel treat was still not dealth with in other parts of the country. The treat in the north was contained by some special forces and government forces while the main bulk of the allied armies were clearing the countryside while the peace was maintained in the large cities. While the alliance was focussing on the treath from the north the weakened south could be attacked by insurgents in 2007 that were hiding in Zaobar. Many towns on the way to Khaisa were taken by the rebels. But the rebels could not get past Qulūd about 144 km west of Khaisa. After an countrer attack from the government the insurgents scattered across the souther lands and layed low for a while. Riots (2007-2012) While the southern lands are again infested with insurgents performing raids and planting IED's the alliance forces had to clear out the southern lands. But a series of incidents resulted in hatred for foreigners in many villages in the south. Alliance offensive (2012-2015) Alliance withdrawal (2015 - 2017) Category:Conflicts